


Spotted Marks

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: 2015 Holiday Gift-Fics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic, Hickies, M/M, Short & Sweet, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has some new hickies and he's not thrilled about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkheartedlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkheartedlion/gifts).



> Thank you for such the warm welcome into the fandom and being there for me. I hope you have only the best this holiday season and the next year as well. Love you lots, Sheyla.
> 
> (Posted on my tumblr as well)

The bruises along his neck and shoulders spoke of previous actions, of a long night and even longer morning together. Wash caught the man’s gaze in the mirror as he slipped off his shorts and kicked them away from him. “I like the hickeys,” Gale smirked, opening the shower door and stepping into the spray.

Wash snorted, “of course you would asshole. You’re the one that put them there.” He grabbed the new face cloth and slipping into the shower alongside his lover. Nudging the larger man out of the spray, Wash groaned. Shoulders rolling as he took in the warmth seeping through his veins and warming his muscles. Ignoring the way the man behind him took hold of his hips, Wash brought the new cloth to his face and began to scrub the wet cloth over his skin.

“So we have enough lube in here for one more round,” his lover grinned, leaning in in an attempt to be all seductive only for the blond to tilt his head away from the spray. Gale’s hand released hold of Washington’s waist to rub the water from his face. “That’s cruel baby!” he pouted.

Wash turned to glower at the taller man, “and I told you no marks on my neck last night but _you_ didn’t listen. I have a job interview today and we don’t have any damn foundation!” He never used to care about hickies, he didn’t normally up until that day. Gale stepped away from his lover in shame; he had forgotten about that. Wash had been panicking about this interview for the last week and even longer still before that when he was looking for a job and jumping from one interview to the other without any hope.

He had just graduated with a fine art degree and was looking to get on with one of the many studios in the city. Maybe help organize a few events before submitting a few of his own pieces. His first suggestion was a proposed by a friend of his but the job placement was quickly filled by the guy Wash had asked for directions from—as funny as it sounded to an outsider, it left Wash crushed.

“Sorry,” he set his forehead on Wash’s shoulder. Only allowing himself the most minimal of touches now that he realized his mistake. “I didn’t mean to fuck it up. I wasn’t thinking,” he ground his teeth together at his annoyance.

Wash sighed, “make it up to me by dinner. I don’t feel like cooking tonight. Kay?” The blond took hold of his hands, pulling the man forwards until their bodies pressed close together. “Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
